


Locked In

by Darbinator1101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Omorashi, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Trapped, lockers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darbinator1101/pseuds/Darbinator1101
Summary: Trying to hide from Galra Lance and Keith hide in a locker only to get trapped inside. Pre-Klance.Does contain omorashi but in a non-sexual way.





	Locked In

Keith had to admit, when Lance suggested hiding in the lockers it had sounded like a pretty good idea. His idea was just to take out the Galra who were about to enter the room, but they were only supposed to be gathering information and if they were found or left any signs they were there it could compromise the stealth of the whole team. There really wasn't any other place to hide, considering they were in a changing room of sorts. The first thing they had discovered when they came in was the only open lockers were empty and they couldn't get through the electronic locks on the locked ones to see what was inside. That was more of a Pidge thing than a Keith-and-Lance thing and Pidge was currently cloaking in the green lion outside the massive Galra ship, hacking into its systems so they could actually know where they were going and get into various rooms without stirring up suspicion. 

Hiding in a locker when they heard some Galra approaching had _sounded_ like a good idea- until Lance actually put the plan into action. See Keith had assumed they would hide in two different lockers, not that Lance would grab him and shove them both into one. They were lucky the locker was barely big enough for both of them and that the Galra were large and needed big lockers. That being said, Lance was still far too close for Keith's liking. He supposed at least they were facing each other which made it less awkward.

Keith pressed back against the rear of the locker as much as he could to put space between the two of them as they listened to the Galra that had just come in. All they heard was about how they were ready to go to sleep and how grueling the work day could be. Nothing useful or specific. 

"I think they're gone," Lance whispered a few minutes after the room had gone silent, "Can you reach over and open it? Kinda hard with my back to the door."

 Keith nodded and reached for where the locker locked but there were two things both of them hadn't had time to consider:

1\. Lockers generally only needed to be opened from the outside

2\. These weren't some high school lockers where it was a simple latch you could press up on.

So when Keith found where the lock would be to be completely smooth, he swore. He tried simply pressing on the door, hoping it hadn't actually locked and was just shut- no luck. 

Lance gave him a sheepish look as Keith glared at him. 

"Great now we're stuck until someone is able to come open it and it may not be someone friendly." Keith growled.

"It's just a locker how strong could it be? I bet I can just break the door." Lance said with an air of confidence that Keith wasn't entirely sure was real.

Keith made himself as small as he could to give Lance space to brace his hands against the back. He wasn't worried about Lance hurting himself since they were wearing their armor. 

Lance leaned forward and took a deep breath before slamming his back into the door. The locker vibrated and made a dull banging sound, but otherwise held firm. They both held their breath as they waited to see if anyone heard.

When no one came after a few minutes, Lance moved to try again, "I think it gave a little bit? I'm going to try to hit it harder."

Keith just sighed and let Lance try since there wasn't anything else to do. Lance leaned right up against him this time to have more space between himself and the door. 

This time when Lance slammed the door with even more force, Keith felt the locker tip a little and then settle back down on the floor. The thought flashed that the locker might not be connected to the others and they might all just be individual lockers standing next to each other. Why would a locker just meant to hold things need to be secured down on a ship of this size?

"Keith I'm positive it gave some that time. I felt it! One more hit should do it but I might need help." Lance said excitedly, mistaking the tipping for the door giving some.

"Lance I don't think-" Keith tried but Lance wasn't listening and had already moved to hit the locker door again, this time using one arm to bring Keith into a hug so he could throw both their weight against the door. 

Before Keith could say or do anything Lance threw them back with a loud bang. The locker tipped farther this time and Keith tried to move back to stop it from going all the way over, but it was already too late and he felt them falling over.

The locker fell flat with a loud crash Lance taking the brunt of the fall as he landed on his back while Keith landed on top of him. 

Lance mumbled something about being thankful he was wearing his helmet while Keith went rigid as he listened to see if anyone heard the noise.  

As Keith had expected there was no way that crash wouldn't have been investigated. As some Galra, presumably guards but they couldn't see to know for certain, rushed in, Lance went stiff as well. 

"Locker got tipped over looks like. You think someone got angry?" One of the Galra said.

"I didn't see anyone come in recently and if so there wouldn't be any reason for them to hide." Another replied.

"You don't think this was just meant as a distraction do you? To get us away from our posts? Something like this could've easily been rigged and you and I both know what this ship contains." The first Galra spoke again, slightly more alarmed. 

"Leave it. We had better get back and report this!" Both Galra quickly rushed out again. Well so much for not alerting anyone, though they also wouldn't find anyone on this part of the ship seeing as Shiro and Hunk were on the complete other side and they were currently trapped in the fallen locker the Galra had decided not to investigate closer.

Once they were gone, both paladins let out a breath of relief. Keith picked himself up off of Lance as much as he could, but because of the limited space the best he could do left his arms bent awkwardly. 

"Dude its fine you aren't that heavy, you're just going to waste your energy," The blue lights given off from their suits was enough for him to see the light blush on Lance's face. Keith watched as it quickly became a playful smug and Lance continued, "I might not look as cuddly as Hunk but I can assure you he has taught me well."

As much as Keith didn't like it he knew Lance had a point. They didn't know how long it would be until they could get out of here and he couldn't hold himself up like this the whole time. He scowled but still laid back down. 

As soon as he did Lance began adjusting the both of them into a more comfortable position. Keith blushed as Lance put one of his legs between Keith's and shifted so Keith's head was on his shoulder. The locker was much taller than they were so that wasn't an issue. Lance wrapped one arm over his back and the other around his waist. 

"I thought the cuddling comment was a joke!" Keith hissed when Lance was finished. 

Lance shrugged but didn't look at Keith, "It's more comfortable this way. Haven't you ever laid down with another person before?"

Keith didn't answer, instead reaching up and turning on the radio in his helmet to contact Pidge. Before the mission they had all agreed to use their radios as little as possible to lower the risk of the Galra picking up the signals. If they did need to contact someone, they were to keep it one on one. 

"Keith? Got an update?" Pidge's voice spoke in his ears.

"Yeah Lance is an idiot," Keith started, ignoring Lance's 'hurt' look, as he explained briefly the situation they were stuck in. Pidge howled with laughter.

"Ok ok," Pidge said trying to stop laughing, "I'll let Shiro and Hunk know they have a rescue mission as well. But since you two aren't in any real danger I can't guarantee how long it will be, so get comfortable." He could hear the smirk, "Let me know if the situation changes." With that the communication switched off. 

"Pidge will tell Shiro and Hunk and they'll be here when they can." He relayed to Lance. He sighed, "also is it necessary to have your arms around me?"

"What else am I supposed to do with them?" Lance paused for a few seconds before continuing with a frown, "Wait you really haven't cuddled before have you? Keith that's just... sad."

Keith decided he was just going to ignore Lance now. He didn't want to argue and fight when they were stuck like this- it just wasn't worth it.

The silence made Lance frown more and he spoke softly this time in a way Keith hadn't heard before, "Hey Keith? Is this actually making you uncomfortable because if it honestly is then I can stop." The more Lance thought the more he realized he really hadn't seen Keith be close physically with any of them (training didn't count), not even Shiro.

It caught Keith off guard and he wasn't really sure how to respond so he just mumbled, "It's fine. Just weird."

Lance nodded slowly and everything was quiet. Much to Keith's dismay, Lance couldn't be quiet for long periods of time though and too soon he was talking again.

"So I was on a date with this one girl in middle school right? Well we decided to watch a movie at her place. It was really awkward at first sitting on the couch together so I made the classic move of yawning and putting my arm around her. It was so smooth I'm telling you. Well one thing lead to another and soon we were spooning and her hair was all in my face and like it was really annoying but like I didn't want her to think I was lame so I pretended everything was fine. I hadn't thought something like that could be so hard!" Lance laughed quietly. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Keith was confused as he listened to Lance tell the story.

"So you don't feel bad about being bad at cuddling. It takes practice and adjusting to each different person."

"Not like its a skill I'll ever need." Keith replied.

"You don't know that! Hunk and I still cuddle all the time. You don't have to be in a romantic relationship to cuddle with your friends."

Keith wanted to bite back 'what friends?' but he held his tongue and made it clear to Lance that he was done with this conversation.

He heard Lance curse under his breath and the soft voice was back, "Sorry."

Keith relaxed again but didn't say anything. Lance sounded like he really hadn't meant to upset Keith.

"It's getting pretty warm in here, I think I'm gonna take off my helmet," Lance spoke hesitantly, "You should too. We should still be able to hear if Pidge radios us if we just put them above our heads." While he was speaking Lance used one hand to remove his helmet and place it in the space he mentioned close to his head. He then moved to take off Keith's helmet and paused, "Is that okay?"

Keith couldn't deny that it was getting really warm so he just nodded and let Lance take off his helmet and place it next to the other one. He heard Lance snickering and looked up at him.

"Your hair is so messy." Lance smiled as he explained.

"It's been in a helmet." Keith stated like it should have been obvious.

"Let me fix it?" Lance offered, still smiling. Something about how Lance was looking at him was different. It wasn't the usual smug smile or smirk. It was much more... gentle? Keith couldn't think of a good word to describe it but it made him feel odd. 

"Why? It's all sweaty and gross." Keith looked at Lance suspiciously.

"Gloves dude." Lance moved a hand to where Keith could see to remind him how their suits covered their hands.

"Whatever." Keith looked away from Lance and adjusted so he could lay his head in his arm. He felt Lance hesitantly start combing through his hair, gaining more confidence when Keith didn't make any move that signaled he wanted him to stop. He had to admit it did feel nice.

...............................................................................................................................

Keith woke with a start and would've hit his head on the locker if not for Lance protecting him with his hand. He felt his face go red. He couldn't believe he actually fell asleep _here_. With Lance.  _On Lance._

"Relax, you were only out around fifteen-twenty minutes," Again with that soft gentle voice and that smile, "I would've woken you up if something happened."

Keith gave a small nod. He did trust Lance and that was probably why he was able to take a nap here of all places.

Still he didn't know what that look meant. Trying not to make it sound as if he didn't like the look, he decided to just ask, "Why are you smiling like that? You've never looked at me like this before."

"Well," Lance blushed a little, "You've never been this cute before." He tried to sound nonchalant.

It took a few seconds for Keith to process that and decide how to reply.

A little unsure, he finally settled on, "Aren't you straight?"

Lance laughed, "What no? Dude where did you get that idea? I've hit on so many aliens at this point and I'm pretty sure some of them don't even have gender like we do."

"They usually look like girls?" Keith was confused now.

"Sure I have a preference for feminine looks, but its not like a requirement. It doesn't really make a difference to me whether someone identifies as girl or boy or some other gender. I'm Pansexual." Lance said seriously. "And from how many girls you turned down at the Garrison I take it your not straight either."

"I'm gay." Keith confirmed. He didn't expect that from Lance but he guessed it did make sense.

"So you thought I was cute?" Keith said slowly.

"Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen." Lance said with a look that said otherwise.

Keith playfully hit Lance but couldn't help his smile as he did. 

.....................................................................................................

They spent the next couple hours trading stories from their time in the Garrison, talking about weird parts of the castle they had found, and Lance's failed relationships. It was the first time in a long time Keith had been this close with someone and laughed so much.

"Ok ok. So then Hunk totally stormed into the cafeteria kitchen shouting how _anyone_ could bake a better casserole! It was the first time I'd seen him so mad! So he makes one to show them and the other students love it. And get this! The next day they asked him if he wanted a part-time job working as a cook there!" Lance told Keith excitedly. "Of course he said yes and- uh Keith you alright there? You've been kinda wiggly for the past few minutes. Gotta pee or something?" Lance had meant it as a joke but realized he had hit the nail on the head when Keith blushed. 

"Do you think you can call Pidge and see how much longer?" Keith asked. They hadn't talked to Pidge since they first got into this situation. 

Lance grabbed his helmet and slipped it on, turning on the radio.

"Hey Lance. I see Keith hasn't murdered you. Maybe there's hope for you two yet." Pidge greeted.

"Pidge do you know how much longer before we can get out of here?"

"Well considering you two compromised Shiro and Hunk by alerting security it took them longer to get the data we were after." Pidge sighed irritably, "It also took longer since you two were no longer searching. But that aside they got what we wanted and are on their way now. Judging by their last location on the ship... maybe forty-five minutes? Depends on how many Galra they have to get past as well. Is something wrong that you need them there sooner?"

Lance glanced over at Keith, "Nothing wrong exactly..."

"Ok then I'm cutting radio again. Shiro is calling."

Lance took off his helmet and gave Keith an apologetic look, "Forty-five minutes?"

Keith groaned and hit his head on Lance's shoulder.

Lance combed his fingers through Keith's hair, "You know it's not a big deal."

Keith looked up at him.

"If you can't hold it that long I mean." Lance clarified.

"I can hold it alright?" Keith snapped back. He took a deep breath to calm down, "Tell me more about Hunk working in the cafeteria."

The story lasted about fifteen more minutes and in that time Keith had shifted to hold himself.

Lance sighed, "Keith even if they came right now do you think you would make it to the bathroom?"

Keith hit his head against Lance again. Considering it wasn't a good idea to use one of the bathrooms on a Galra ship- not to mention he didn't know where they were- he would have to wait until they got back to the castle.

Lance took that as a no, "Keith it really isn't a big deal. No one is going to care."

"Lance think about the position we're in."

Lance realized what Keith meant and let out a laugh, "Keith I can't even count the number of times I've been peed on between my younger siblings and my cousins. The number of times they've wet my bed while sleeping over is even higher. Accidents happen."

"I'm not some kid." Keith protested.

"No you aren't," Lance agreed, "But that doesn't change anything. You won't make it and I'm telling you I don't care if you just go."

Keith looked at Lance unsure and embarrassed.

"Keith you can either wet yourself here with only me and just deal with the aftermath with Shiro and Hunk, or you can wait and end up wetting yourself in front of Shiro and Hunk as well." 

Lance could see on Keith's face he clearly didn't want to wet himself in front of them. He reached down to gently pull Keith's hand away from holding himself.

"Just go." He said softly as Keith let him move his hand. 

Keith hid his face in his other arm as he stopped trying to hold it any longer. Lance felt the warm liquid on his leg as held Keith's hand and had one arm still wrapped around his back. He didn't say anything until after Keith was done.

"Feel better? I can explain it to the others; It's my fault it happened anyway since I got us trapped here yeah?" 

Keith just nodded without removing his head from his arm. 

.............................................................................................................

Lance told Keith about his family while they waited for Shiro and Hunk. He also held his hand the entire time. Finally Keith's helmet buzzed with noise.

"Keith? Keith it's Shiro."

Lance moved the helmet close enough to talk into.

"Keith can't come to the phone right now; this is Lance speaking, can I take a message?" He said playfully.

Keith couldn't help a small smile as he looked up. Lance had said he would handle it and Keith still didn't feel ready to face them. 

"Lance we're close to you. Do you remember the exact room you're in?"

"Uh, the door was red and had a weird sign on it?"

"I think I know where you are then. Sit tight."

They heard the door open not even a minute later. Keith tensed and Lance squeezed his hand. 

"Hunk watch the door while I get them out." They heard Shiro say. "Move away from the top as much as you can, I'm going to cut you out." 

They put their helmets back on when they saw the purple glow as Shiro used his hand to cut through the metal of the locker. Soon Lance was able to push it open. Keith sat up followed by Lance as they separated.

Any comment Shiro was going to make was silenced by the look Lance shot him as he stood up.

"My fault we got stuck, Keith had an accident because of it, lets get back to the castle now." Lance said shortly. Shiro glanced over to Keith who had stood up and currently had his arms crossed and refused to look at them. Lance was more wet than Keith was and Shiro could piece together why. Hunk looked at both of them sympathetically.

..........................................................................................................

Lance knocked on Keith's door. It had been a few hours since they got back at this point.

Keith answered and when he saw it was Lance he stepped aside so he could come in.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know that was really embarrassing for you."

Keith let out a breath, "You were right about no one caring and also you were just trying to keep both of us out of trouble."

"Didn't get me out of one of dad's lectures." Lance said grinning over at Keith, "But anyway I also wanted to tell you that I was thinking about it, and I wouldn't mind like if you wanted to cuddle again sometime. We are friends after all." 

Keith considered it for a moment, "I guess we could sometimes... just not in front of everyone else." As an after thought he added, "And I promise not to have an accident next time."

"You know I'd still cuddle with you even if you did." Lance smiled softly as Keith blushed. It turned into his usual smug look as he spoke again, "See told you you might need to learn how to cuddle. I can teach you how to cuddle properly-"

Keith tossed his pillow at Lance and Lance smiled as he caught it.

"You're an idiot." Keith said smiling back. 

 


End file.
